


My friend, share your grief

by LowlandSassanach



Series: Faith lives [1]
Category: Call the Midwife, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brianna growing up, Claire doesn't go back before Culloden, F/M, Family, Friendship, Time Travel, at Lallybroch, faith lives!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowlandSassanach/pseuds/LowlandSassanach
Summary: What if when Claire was sent back the first time, she wasn't alone? Lucy Summers, the daughter of Scott Summers and Jean Grey has been caught up in this as her powers are teleportation (including through time as well as space), telepathy, and telekinesis, she is able to go back and forth.When Claire goes into labour in Paris Lucy goes into the early 60s and brings Dr. Patrick Turner, who served with Claire in ww2, and nurse Barbra Gilbert to help.5-one-shots which charts Paris up to Barbra's death and Tom decides to hole up in Lallybroch to grieve.





	1. Enter Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothin except Lucy. 
> 
> All Gaelic translations courtesy of Google translate.

Claire and Jamie had been in Paris for a good few months, her belly was swelling and she was glowing. They were trying to stop, but not get tangled in, the uprisings set to rock the highlands not to long from now. Easier said than done, in the broadest sense of the phrase. Jamie talked to Charlie Stuart but was careful not to appear eager to join the fight. And Claire prepared for the arrival of their little "Miracle" as she liked to think of it. 

She was relaxing when she head the familiar American twang of Lucy Summer's voice float across the room. 

"Claire. My god, you're glowing!" Lucy opened her arms out to her friend. "This little one will be a fighter, I can already tell."

Claire stood up and embraced Lucy, laughing heartily. "Hmmm, given the way they kick I can see that myself. How are you, Lucy?"

Claire and Lucy had met previously around the time Claire was originally thrown back in time. They had naturally bonded over their shared experience, with Lucy revealing her powers as a mutant within weeks of meeting Claire. She'd also ended up being the bridesmaid at Claire and Jamie's wedding. 

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old..." She tried to hide it but Claire had spotted the sadness in her eyes, had something happened with her John that would illicit her sadness. It also hit Claire that she hadn't mentioned John since she arrived, at Leoch when they'd first arrived she hadn't stopped talking about John. 

"What about John?" Furrowing her brow, Lucy looks away from Claire, as Jamie walks in. 

"Ye mean she hasnae chewed yer ear off about him already, Sassanach?" Jamie looks at Lucy. "How are ye, lass?" his smile disappears as she looks at him. "What has he done to ye?" Jamie moves to Claire's side. Together they wait until she's gathered her thoughts.

"He...well, I'm angry at him right now. He kinda betrayed me and our friends." Lucy smiles at them ruefully. Jamie looks at Claire but chooses to let it go.

Claire grins and gets the servants to get them glasses of wine. "Well, whatever he's done you're among friends now." Lucy pulls them both into a hug and smiles genuinely.

They talk well into the night about what they're doing in Paris and what they would hope would come of it. The Fraser's take their leave when Lucy yawns and a servant makes up the guest bedroom. 

"I dinnae ken what he's done but she must be mightily upset at him to spend hours in conversation and not mention him once." Jamie takes Claire's hand. "We'll help her come tae terms wi' it will we no'?"

Claire gives her husband a sleepy smile. "Of course we will. And I'd love to have her around when this little one arrives..." She rubs her belly then addresses Jamie directly. "what do you say to her being the little one's Godmother?" 

Jamie chuckles "She'd make a fine Godmother, Sassanach, if she agrees to it." 

"I'm sure she will." And after saying that Claire and Jamie retired to their bed.

 

NEXT DAY

The Fraser's walked into the lounge to hear Lucy's alto tones singing a strange tune, "We could have had it all. Rolling in the deep. You had my heart and soul in your hands." her voice starts to break on the last line. "But you played it..." There's clearly more to the song but Lucy is become with emotion. Claire pulls Lucy into her arms.

"Was that about yer John?" Jamie enquires at breakfast and watches carefully as her lips purse into a small circle on her face. "I'll take that as an aye, lass. Ye dinnae have to talk about it." he bites into a fresh bannock. "No' if ye dinnae want tae". 

Lucy instead chose to continue eating the porridge that had been prepared for her. She really didn't want anymore questions about John. After what he did to them she was disgusted that he still occupied her thoughts let alone talking about him.

"We talked last night and, if you're agreeable, we'd like you to be our little one's Godmother." Claire sensed the subject needed changed and so she just blurted it out. 

Lucy was taken aback slightly, "you really think I'd be a good Godmother?" 

Jamie nods, "ye'd be a fine one. Yer always talking about the children in yer care in the school ye live at. And if anything were to happen tae us we both ken ye'd keep our memories alive to our bairn." Lucy is overcome again and looks at them both, tears shining in her hazel eyes.

"After what happened, I'm not so sure...there was a raid at the school. The kids were taken. I fought but I couldn't do anything to help them..."the tears started to spill and Jamie nods. "How can I protect your little one when I couldn't protect the other kids in my care? They were just as innocent." Jamie put a hand up and she stilled in her story.

"Are the children dead?" Lucy shook he head. "Still held captive then?" Again a shake of her red locks. "Did ye just leave them to be kept by their captors?" Another shake, this time a single one, was she getting what he was driving at, Claire wondered. "Then why do ye no' think ye'd be a good Godmother? If ye moved heaven and earth to get back the mutant children, many of whom have no one, why wouldn't ye do the same for our bairn?" She looks down, realising what he's telling her. 

"There's no reason I wouldn't..." she starts crying, after telling half the story she needs to tell the rest. "That was when John betrayed us. It started at Bobby's house. He, well, he attacked the police with his power...with his pyrokenesis...he set their cars on fire. Only when Marie syphoned off some of his power to make it right did he stop." Lucy dabs at the tear tracks on her face with her napkin. "when we found where they were holding the kids we went to it. With my mom. When we got there we had to find them...mom tried to make me stay behind in the jet but I insisted..."Claire and Jamie smile at her, that was the Lucy they knew and loved. "I found the kids, while my mom got my dad and the professor...when we came out John had gone off with Magneto..." Lucy sighed, she'd made the decision there and then to close her heart off to anymore chances of love. "the last thing I saw of John, was him looking down at me. He focused on me. only me. I hated that part. So now, I can't take myself seriously as a prospect...if he could say he loved me and do that to me...what must I be to him? To others?" She takes a deep breath. "So now you know the whole sad, sorry tale. Do you think any less of me for being your baby's Godmother?"

Jamie puts down the cup he was drinking from. "No, I don't. What he did to ye was none of your doing." When Lucy scoffed he continued. "Ye trusted him and he betrayed ye. Ye loved him and he threw it back at ye. That wasnae yer fault, lass. Are ye hearin' me?" When Jamie banged on the table to get her attention, she nodded. "So, will ye be our bairn's Godmother?"

Lucy grins and nods, "I'd love to be your little one's Godmother." she laughs and dabs at the tears spilling out some more. "Who do you have in mind for being Godfather?"

Claire looked down, "we have a couple of candidates but can't come to an agreement on the final choice." She puts her hand on her husband's. 

"I like Murtagh." Lucy looks at the couple. "He's already demonstrated his loyalty and love as Jamie's Godfather. He seems like the perfect choice for Godfather." Lucy smiles and drinks her coffee the servants had prepared for he especially. "Not that I'm trying to dictate who you choose or anything." She added hastily.

Jamie looks thoughtful as he swirls the idea around in his mind. "Ye know something? I hadnae thought of Murtagh as Godfather. I suppose it was the fact he was my own Godfather, but yer reasoning is sound, Lucy. He has proven his loyalty on more than one occasion. He would love the bairn, of that I have no doubt." He turns to Claire. "What to ye think, Sassanach?"

Claire's lips spread into a smile. "If you hadn't arrived at Murtagh by tomorrow I was going to suggest him." She laughs. "Sometimes you need a nudge to see what's in front of you."

"So we're agreed. The Godparents of our bairn shall be Lucy Summers and Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser?" When Claire nodded Jamie slapped the table playfully, "Settled!"

 

ONE MONTH FROM THEN

Jamie had promised Claire not to kill Black Jack Randall for at least one year. But what had happened had been so bad that he couldn't keep his promise. Lucy had rushed with Claire to the place the duel was supposed to take place. Both men were arrested and Claire had gone into early labour. At the hospital where Claire worked during the day she was writhing in pain. 

Lucy listened and knew that if she didn't help her friend both the mother and baby would perish. 'Think fast , Summers.' She thought to herself. An idea popped into he head and she used her power of teleportation to head to 60s era Poplar.

Popping back to the hospital with two people in tow: Nurse Barbra Gilbert, and Dr Patrick Turner to be exact, Lucy led them to the place where Claire was writhing in agony. A look of recognition immediately seeped into Claire's eyes: "Doctor Turner" she breathed.

"Claire Randall" he smiled back.

"It's Fraser now..."she managed to joke before another contraction ripped through her body and she screamed.

"Well then, Claire Fraser. Shall we bring your baby into the world?" he was so kind and gentle, Barbra checked her belly for the baby's heartbeat. She looked worried, oh God no. After consulting with doctor she turned to Claire.

"Baby's heartbeat is low, and the amount of blood suggests a prolapsed umbilical cord. Doctor needs to perform a caesarian immediately or baby will die." Barbra informed Claire. Claire immediately understood.

"Do it, please. Now." She screamed as another contraction ripped through her. "And Patrick..." she addressed him after it stopped. "If it comes to me or the baby, the baby is your priority. Do you understand me?" He nods then starts to get to work.

 

After a few hours of surgery Patrick pulls a seemingly lifeless baby from Claire's womb, which Barbra took and started work on the baby while Patrick sewed up Claire's wound. "Come on little one..." Barbra encouraged the baby. "come on and meet your mummy." Lucy started to cry as she thought all her effort was for naught and the baby was still going to die. 

Suddenly there was a little gasp and a strong cry from the little one. Patrick let out a breath and smiled at Claire, her baby was alive and so was she. After the baby was placed in Claire's arms she began to cry, utterly relieved that she had her daughter in her arms.

 

TWO DAYS LATER

Jamie had been released two days after the duel that had him in the Bastille, he rushed to the hospital to find Claire being tended to...no bairn...God no. Then a nurse placed a bundle in Claire's arms. He approached Claire tentatively, he wasn't sure what kind of reception he'd get from his wife, but he needn't have worried. 

"Come closer, Jamie. Come on meet your daughter." Claire smiles at him and put out her hand.

"O Dhia, a daughter?" he took her hand and came to sit on the bed. "Have ye named her yet?" his hand comes up to stroke the brown fuzz on his daughter's head. Claire shakes her head.

"I was waiting for you. What would you like to call her?" She looks at him and his eyes shine.

"Faith." One word. It was simple. She had been hoped for, they both had to have faith that she would be okay. He didn't know Claire's story yet but he had to have faith in God that both his wife and child would be okay. And by God they were, both of them. As he sat Patrick approaches to do his daily checks on the baby and Claire. 

"Alright Claire, assume the position then." He notices Jamie. "I suppose this is the infamous Mr. Fraser?" he nods at Jamie in greeting as Claire pulled up her shift, Jamie's eyes narrow.

"Aye, but I dinnae ken who ye are." he watches this man, who was far too familiar with his Claire for his liking. "If ye'd be so kind as to introduce yerself..." his tone left it that there was a warning in his voice.

"Patrick Turner. I'm a doctor. I'm looking after your wife." Claire chuckles and shakes her head at her husband.

"He delivered Faith." Jamie's whole demeanour changes and he loosens. 

"Well then, ye have ma thanks. And ye have the use o ma home, if need be, to tend to Claire. And to Faith." he cradles Faith gently.

"Thank you, Mr Fraser. Really. But I have a family of my own and although I would like to tend to Claire, I can't leave them." Patrick smiles at the ginger haired man before feeling Claire's abdomen. "well, the incision is healing nicely, Nurse Fraser. I dare say you'll be going home soon."

Jamie grins. "Then you and yer family will come wi us doctor. If you see that Claire needs yer ministrations further then we shall host you." he smiles at Patrick, utterly grateful to the man who had saved his Claire and his wee Faith. It would be simple.

Lucy came close. "Hi, Claire. Have you two come up with a name yet?" Claire nodded and yet it was Jamie who answered.

"Faith. Her name is Faith." He smiles at Lucy. Lucy grins at the name.

"Faith is the substance of things hoped for, the evidence of things not seen" Lucy looks at the baby, her little chest rising and falling. She was peaceful, and definitely the substance of things the Frasers had hoped for. "The name fits her. Little Faith..."

"Yer Goddaughter." Jamie looks up and then stands, handing little Faith over to Lucy. "Ye should get to know one another, she should hear yer voice." 

Jamie grins and watches as Lucy starts talking to the baby in her arms. What she's saying is unimportant, the important thing was her bonding with the baby. Murtagh soon joins her and Godmother and Godfather bond with the baby together.


	2. The engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Murtagh have an announcement for the small Fraser clan, freshly returned from Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except Lucy.
> 
> All translations from and to Gaelic are curtesy of Google translate.

Faith was a year old before they made the decision to move back to Lallybroch, Jamie insisted his child wasn't going to have a French accent with Scottish blood. Of course Lucy and Murtagh had been helping them as well as Patrick, Shelagh Patrick's wife, and his son Timothy. The Turner's infant daughter Angela was also brought to Paris, to spend the time with her older brother while the two adults doted on Claire and Faith. 

Jamie and Claire treated the Turner children as part of their family and they were given free reign of the house as long as their parent's work went undisturbed. 

Lucy and Murtagh had been growing closer as Godparents of wee Faith, but no one knew just how close until a huge argument erupted when Lucy didn't knock before entering Suzette's chamber to fetch her for some fresh linens and hot water so that wee Faith could be bathed. Apparently Murtagh was quite taken with the servant and had earned Lucy's ire by bedding her.

They didn't speak at all during the voyage home to Lallybroch and as they entered the courtyard Jenny greeted them but still they stayed silent. 

After Faith had been put to bed Claire and Jamie sat Murtagh and Lucy at the dining table and Jenny's parting shot of "make sure everything's as I left it in the morning." made it seem that she wasn't messing around.

"We canna have this tween ye." Jamie was the first to speak up. "Something happened in Paris and it was big, as the sturmach tween ye twain showed, but surely ye can talk about it." He looked between the two, who said nothing but stared at each other. "Will one o ye speak, damn it?" 

"I dinnae do anything wrong..." Murtagh was the first to break the silence. "I made no promise tae ye Lucy. I dinnae say I widnae go wi' other lassies." 

Lucy scoffed and looked at him, "But you kissed me...you told me I meant something. That you loved me and I find you in her bed?" The tears are starting and Lucy hates herself for it. "You made me no promises but I thought there would be soon..."

Claire feels for the 25 year old red head. She watched Murtagh for his reaction. At least he looks guilty, and of course she can't tell how he feels inside but she hopes he feels guilty too. "Murtagh, how do you feel about what Lucy's saying right now? That you didn't make any promises but she thought there would be a promise down the line." Murtagh sighs and looks down.

"I feel guilty about gieing the lass false hope..." was it really false hope? Murtagh mused before he answered further. Or was it that he panicked over his true feelings for the lass. "...but as I had said; I made no promises to her."

"And to Suzette? Did you make promises to her?" the pain was evident in Lucy's voice. "Are you engaged to her?"

Murtagh looks up to see her brown eyes brimming with tears and he just wanted to stop her pain and if telling her Suzette didn't mean anything to him, why not? It's the truth, then so be it. "No, I made her no promise either. And we're no' betrothed." 

And with that Lucy couldn't take anymore and stood up, heading to bed. "Thanks, that's all I needed to know."

THE NEXT DAY

Murtagh caught Lucy before everyone was awake. "Lass...I'm sorry. I shouldnae have said I gave ye false hope. I didnae. I meant what I said, I love ye." She looks up in his eyes. "I suppose I was just scairt. After Jamie's mam rejected me for Brian I always think a wummin I would be interested in would reject me. So I jump the gun." Lucy looks down, she can relate to that feeling.

"It's okay...I forgive you. But you really hurt me, and I need some time to heal before I can do anything with you." Murtagh nods but Lucy brings his lips down to meet hers. "But know that I love you too, Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser."

 

At breakfast Claire noticed the change in atmosphere between Lucy and Murtagh. She quietly cornered Lucy. "I know Jamie and I wanted you two to work it out and I'm glad you're no longer tearing lumps out of each other but I have to ask: are you sure a year and two months is enough to move on from John?" The motherly concern in her voice was beyond obvious. She didn't know how long it had truly been, Lucy realised.

"It's been a lot longer than that. Aside from the almost year I've spent in France what I told you was almost a year before that." Lucy was satisfied when Claire let out a little noise of surprise. "I spent that year with my family. Murtagh is the first guy I've showed an interest in in just over two years. I love him and I didn't until I was ready." She smiles a genuine smile at Claire. 

"So, what are you going to do about your feelings?" Claire enquired, knowing Murtagh was more than likely to propose before the year was out. "I would suggest spending as much time with him as possible." She grins at Lucy. 

ONE MONTH LATER

Lucy moaned as Murtagh kissed her neck. For the past month they'd taken Claire's advice and were starting to know each other intimately. Without sex of course, that would come later. 

Lucy licks her lips and pulls Murtagh in to herself for a kiss. "Oh, God! Murtagh, I love you...I love you so much..." 

"Oh, my Lucy...I love ye too. Never doubt my love again, I'll never gie ye cause to doubt me again."

Lucy gasp as his hands find their way over her body. "I'll never doubt it again..." She moans again as he starts sucking on her neck.

Murtagh pulls his mouth away from her neck, "Can I ask something o' ye?" he returns to his ministrations.

Lucy, in a haze, hears what he asks her and answers with a 'hmm?"

He stops his ministrations again and moves onto his knee, "will ye do me the honour of joining me in the Holy sacrament of marriage and become my wife?" Lucy blinks at him, still somewhat in a haze.

"um, I...yes..." She grins and hugs him. Murtagh, her fiancé, and kissed his cheek repeatedly. "Yes, I'll be your wife!" Lucy laughed as Murtagh stood and picked her up, spinning her around the room he laughed alongside her. 

"I love ye Lucy. Yer a helluva wummin!" 

At supper they'd announce the engagement, in front of the whole house. God alone knows how they'll react. Though Lucy was more scared of how they'd tell her parents, she may be 25 but Murtagh was in his early 40s, the age gap reaction alone had her worrying.

AT SUPPER

As they all sat down, Lucy sat down next to Murtagh. They joined hands under the table before Murtagh spoke. "Lucy and I have an announcement to make..."

"she's wi' child?" Jenny shouted out, only half joking. Murtagh levelled a look at Jenny and Lucy turned scarlet.

"No, she's no'. Although if she were it would speed up our real announcement..." He took a deep breath. "we're getting marrit." Everyone stops and stares at the two unlikely lovers.

"Marrit? I ken I telt ye to get along but is this no' interpreting it a wee bit too literally?" Jamie looks at them both. "I mean, I thought ye'd bed one another no wed one another." He laughs and it's at that point Lucy realises he was joking. "Welcome to the family, Lucy, Lass." Jamie shakes her hand and then gets out the good whiskey and they raise a toast to the soon-to-be bride and groom, just Lucy's parents to go then. 

 

TWO DAYS LATER

They had to agree on whether or not to bring Scott and Jean to the 18th Century or take Murtagh to the 21st, they'd bring her parents here, to Lallybroch.

While Murtagh took care of Faith while Jamie and Claire went to Leoch to meet with Colum Lucy travelled to get her parents. Boy were they going to be shocked.

When the Summers-Gray family arrives at Lallybroch Murtagh is still tending to little Faith and Scott and Jean don't seem impressed.

"Mom, dad. This is Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser. My fiancé." Murtagh bowed his head to the couple. Scott looked him up and down and Jean levelled a stare at him. "Well, say something. Someone..." Lucy felt more uncomfortable by the second.

"Welcome to Lallybroch...it's been the Fraser's home of centuries, currently home to around seven of our clan..." Murtagh was rambling, poor man was so unnerved by the gaze of his in-laws. 

"The baby?" It was Jean who spoke up, staring at Faith in Murtagh's arms. "Is she the reason for this engagement?" 

Lucy looks at Faith then half laughs, "no, no, God no. This is Faith, our Goddaughter. Her parents are away visiting an uncle, who's dying. They didn't want to subject Faith to a long journey by horse..." Now she was rambling, her dad put up a hand to stop her. 

"I think you mom and I would like to freshen up." Lucy nods and leads them to the washroom upstairs.

Returning to Murtagh she let out a breath. "That went better than I had expected."

Murtagh chuckles breathily and pulls her close. "And how did ye envision it to go?" he kisses her temple and she smiles.

"I honestly expected opposition to the marriage."

"Ye didnae think yer mam and da would approve of me?" 

"Well no, I thought your age alone would be enough for them to say no to the marriage." Lucy closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of Murtagh's arm around her waist.

 

IN THE WASHROOM

"Did you see the age of her fiancé?" Jean asked he husband incredulously.

"I did but remember what happened the last time we tried to dictate her boyfriend..."Scott looked at her seriously. Neither of them could forget how Lucy had had a tantrum and ran off to the 1960s in London and became a midwife. One of the perks of having a daughter whose mutant abilities included time travel was epic tantrums. They couldn't wait to see what her mid life crisis had in store. 

"I suppose your right. Although this kinda feels like the tantrum...over John."

"Mom, this has nothing to do with John. I love Murtagh. And lunch is ready." Lucy was gone as silently as she had arrived. 

 

THE NEXT MONTH

Lucy was dressed in her mother's old wedding gown, it fit like a dream, as she stared at herself in the mirror Claire and Jenny handed her a glass of whiskey to toast the occasion. Marie and Kitty joined them. Jenny and Claire were bridesmaids but Lucy insisted on having her other two best friends also as bridesmaids.

"ye look beautiful in yer mam's dress." Jenny had remarked. "Murtagh won't know what hit him."

And she was right...Murtagh's jaw hit the floor as she walked down the aisle, accompanied by Scott. Their vows had been simple and to the point, they loved each other and would be together as long as they both had breath in their bodies.

So now the reception was in full swing. Marie refuses to dance on the off chance she touches someone and is accused of being a witch. Kitty is making up for her though and dancing with all the eligible men at the reception. 

Murtah pulls his new bride into a room, their room. "I cannae wait to take ye lass. Have ye dreamed about it as much as me?" he purrs against her neck as his hand undoes the zipper at the back of the dress. "Have ye dreamed about the day when I would make ye mine? I ken ye've dreamed about yer wedding day, all lassies do, but did ye dream about yer wedding night?" Before Lucy can answer he slips off the dress and attaches his mouth to her neck, a moan was his reward. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. 

IN THE MORNING

Lucy's growling stomach brought the two newlyweds out of their kissing session. "Ah, seems I'm starving...and not for my husband, unfortunately."

Murtagh smiles at her. "Aye, 'tis unfortunate. Would you like some parrige?" he kisses his wife again, "or bannocks with butter?" Lucy smiles at him.

"Maybe we could show face. People will still be hungover, we can avoid a lot of the questions." She strokes Murtagh's face.

"Nah, I want ye all to myself. For the first day of our marriage at least." he moves his head and kisses her palm. "so I'll bring ye breakfast."

As Murtagh searched for breakfast for his wife's growling tummy Jenny walked in. "Thought we widnae see ye again until next week, never mind the noon bells." Murtagh chuckled slightly. 

"aye, and had Lucy's belly no' made itself known ye widnae be seeing me at all." he sighed. "Past noon bells is it?" Jenny nods. "Then breakfast is out o the question. Ye have ony broth?" 

Jenny got him two bowls of broth and gives it to Murtagh.

As Lucy ate her broth hungrily, Murtagh seems particularly amused. "I canna believe we slept past the noon bells. Musta been all our wearing ourselves out last night." he grins at Lucy then strokes he face. "helluva wummin ye are Lucy Fraser." 

Lucy chuckles and puts her bowl to one side "Lucy Fraser..." she savours the sound. "Wife of Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser...I like that..." Murtagh is still stroking he face.

"And it'll never change as long as I have breath in my body. Ye'll be mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy ficlet before some heavy subject matter next one.


	3. Jamie, Murtagh, where are you? Or, Brianna makes herself known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We jump 3 years into time. After a miscarriage, Lucy is pregnant. At the same time as Claire is with Brianna. At this point, both Murtagh and Jamie go missing. With Jenny insisting that Claire and Lucy aren't in any condition to go searching she and Ian go looking for them and leave Claire and Lucy in the capable hands of Dr. Turner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except Lucy.

Lucy cradles her baby bump and smiles at Faith sitting on the steps at Lallybroch. Two years ago she was in the same position, although not as far along with her pregnancy, and she and Murtagh were preparing for their little one when she started bleeding. Lucy had gone mad with grief and refused to let anyone into the nursery.

She also felt a deep sense of loss at the taking of the young life that had grown in her, also a little bit of guilt as she felt to blame. Both Jenny and Claire assured her that there was nothing they could do 'if God decided their little ones weren't for this world.' Somehow Lucy couldn't believe in a God that had it in His mind to take away a precious little life before it had even drew breath. 

So she stood at the window, watching young Faith as she watched the the archway for her father’s return. Jamie had taken Murtagh and gone to collect the rents from Lallybroch’s tenants. The bed seemed empty without him.

Claire appeared at the little girl’s back, “oh, sweetheart. Daddy will be home soon. You don’t need to keep watch.” But Faith shook her chocolate-coloured curls and looked up at her mother.

“I do. Da will need drink when he gets back.” Ah, the reasoning of a child. If Faith keeps watch she can see him coming from far off and get some drink for her Papa before he gets off the horse. Claire smiles.

“Okay. But how about some lunch for the dutiful watch-girl?” And with that she led Faith inside.

Claire herself was heavily pregnant and if Jamie wasn’t home in a week or so he’d miss his second child’s birth. Lucy knew how much that’d kill him, since he missed Faith’s birth. 

Jenny brought Lucy some broth, the same kind as the one Murtagh had brought them on their first full day married. But now it’s slightly too salty, a bit too hot, the vegetables were too al dente...who was she kidding? She was missing Murtagh too much to enjoy her broth. It had been a few weeks and they should be on their way back now.

Jenny was about to suggest that they take lunch in the courtyard when horses hooves are heard. 

Only one.

Lucy and Claire looked at each other, both knowing it was either one of their husbands or a messenger. They both clasped hands before heading out. It was the messenger, “I’m looking for the Mistresses Fraser.” both Claire and Lucy step forward, both noticeably pregnant.

“Well dinnae just stand there wi yer mouth open like a fish oota water!” Jenny admonishes the messenger. “Tell the message.”

“Yes, both Fraser men had no contact with the final house they were supposed to visit.” Lucy’s world started spinning. “I was chosen to ride here to find out if they had returned early.”

“No, they didnae arrive back early.” Jenny speaks as both Fraser women are stunned. Their husbands are missing, they’re pregnant, and they can’t be sure they’ll find them before the labour begins. “If they had they would likely ha’ met ye instead o the women.”

The messenger nods and Lucy starts hyperventilating at the thought of Murtagh missing and not being there for her should anything happen during this pregnancy. Both Claire and Jenny hold her up. “Calm down, Lucy.” it was Claire’s English tones and her soft hand rubbing her back, “it’s dangerous for you to get so worked up with what happened the last time.”

“And are you not worried as well?” Lucy enquired of her best friend. “Jamie missed Faith’s birth and it looks like he’ll miss this one too...that doesn’t bother you at all?” 

Claire sighed, “of course it’s bothering me. I want Jamie to see our child being born. But there’s not a lot I can do about it at the moment besides wait.”

Jenny was staring at them both, “there may no’ be a lot that you two can do given yer conditions but I can go out and look for my brother.” She held up a hand when Lucy and Claire opened their mouths, “dinnae say anything! Yer both ready to drop bairns and so ye’ll both be staying here. Ian and I can go and look for my foolhardy brother and his Godfather. And I willnae hear any arguments.”

Ian decided to argue anyway “Someone will need to be here when the lassies go into labour and you are the best one to do that.” Jenny shakes her head.

“I can get Dr Turner to come and help us, Jenny is really tenacious and you need her.” Lucy grinned at Jenny.

“Well I dinnae ken what that means but thank ye.” Jenny looks down.

Lucy chucked at her confusion, “‘tenacious’ means you’re single minded, like a dog with a bone.” Ian laughed instead. “No words needed Ian, you know I’m right.” Lucy chucked. “Bring them home?”

Ian nods “I willnae stop until they’re home. Dinnae fash. Everything will be fine.”

Later On

With the horses saddled and the Turner family firmly planted in Lallybroch, there was to be a new addition to that family as well much to the surprise of the Fraser women, Ian and Jenny said goodbye to their children and set off in search of the two idiots Claire and Lucy called their husbands. With any luck they’d have just lost their way to the last place in Lallybroch and were camped out on the road somewhere but Lucy had a feeling in her gut; there was more to this disappearance than met the eye.

Once they had left Claire let the tear that she’d been holding at bay fall. Sheilagh came and put her arm over Claire and pulled her close to her.

 

Next Day

Lucy opened her eyes, seeing nothing on the other side of the bed. She had resolved to use her power to see if she could touch Murtagh’s mind. They’d played this ‘game’ several times in their 3 year marriage and she could as easily touch Murtagh’s mind as she could her own. 

Lucy settled onto the bed and reached out, anywhere in Lallybroch and Broch Morda and she’d be able to find him easily, any further and she wouldn’t be able to contact him. The third option she didn’t want to think about. 

Her mind reached out and found the now familiar one of her child, pushing that aside with a gentle ‘good morning little one’ she searched for the father of the child she was carrying. She began to feel a familiar pull of her husband, he was close and alive. This comforted Lucy but as she came back into herself she noticed the atmosphere of the house. 

She never pried into the other’s minds without permission but when she reached out she felt the emotions and the atmosphere whether she willed it or not. And everyone was distraught.

 

Padding into the receiving room she noticed Claire in tears in the corner and Faith at her leg. Patrick was scrubbing up, so she’d gone into labour...and Jamie isn’t home...that was the source of the distraught atmosphere. 

In early evening, as Claire screamed in pain, Faith waited and watched, sure enough there was Auntie Jenny and Uncle Ian with Murtagh and, “DA!” Faith ran up to him, he was groggy, dirty, and bloody but he still hugged Faith and when he heard Claire scream he ran upstairs. 

Faith followed him, not wanting to be kept away from her dad anymore.   
Ian pulled Murtagh off of the horse and Lucy ran to him. He was much groggier than Jamie and far more bloody. “What happened?” Lucy searched her husband’s bloody, swollen face and stroked his hair. 

“They were robbed on the road to the last house, robbed of horses and belongings. We found them on the road walking unsteadily towards the last house…” Jenny’s last word was lost but Lucy had picked it up, idiots. 

Murtagh hugged Lucy close once he gained back his functions and put a hand on her bump. “Not long now Lucy, eh?” he puts his mouth near her ear, “I felt ye today...this morning I felt yer presence in my mind, thank ye for looking for me.” 

“No, I had to try and find you. If I couldn’t it would mean one of two things; either you’re outside of Lallybroch, or...well, I didn’t wanna think about the other thing.” Lucy touched her bump.

“Aye, I can imagine bein’ in that situation myself.” Murtagh brought his lips down on Lucy’s and they both went into the house.

Two Hours Later

Jamie and Murtagh were washed and fed, and they were all in the Laird’s room surrounding Claire’s bed where she sat with a beautiful red-haired-baby in her arms.

“Well Sassanach, it’s no a lad as we thought. A second, braw wee lassie.” Jamie smiled at them both. “So we need to find another name other than ‘Brian’.”

Claire thought for a minute. “Or do we?” Jamie frowned at her. “Brianna…”

Everyone smiled at her. Young Timothy Turner spoke up, “I think it suits her.”

“And I’m big sister!” Faith beamed at her parents proudly and Claire laughed gently. Jamie just smiled at her.

“Aye, that ye are, mo charidhe, and we’ll look to you to teach her what to do.” Jamie beamed at his daughter. “You’ve to look after Brianna when yer mam and I cannae.” he kissed her dark curls gently.

“Yes da. I will be the best big sister in all o Scotland.” Lucy grinned at the little 4-year-old. 

“And, as Auntie Lucy and Uncle Murtagh are your Godparents, Brianna’s will be Uncle Ian and Auntie Jenny.” Claire looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms. Faith grinned at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time
> 
> Lucy goes into labour and the families head to the 60s to attend Barbra's wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Erm, was originally gonna make this 3 one shots but then realised I had too much to write about in too little time, so I changed it to 5 one shots.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [God kens best? Aye right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123134) by [LowlandSassanach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowlandSassanach/pseuds/LowlandSassanach)




End file.
